Camping Clams
by cookiborn
Summary: What could go wrong when 16 kids go on a trip and with a Spartan baby nonetheless?  Tsuna just hopes it won't be too hectic. Rated T to be safe.


A/N: Ciaossu~ c: Cooki is back with a new story. I should update on the other stories too. ._.; But I just watched last week's Ao no Exoricst episode, and it gave me an idea! I just thought Tsuna and co. going on a camping trip would be nice to write about, so I did. Rest assure, there will not be any demons in it like in the AnE episode. ;D Vongola Primo and his guardians will be in this story, though they're going to be the same ages as Tsuna and co., and they'll be related to each other. C:

Summary: What could go wrong when 16 kids go on a trip and with a Spartan baby nonetheless? Tsuna just hopes it won't be too hectic.

Rated T just in case.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned KHR, but alas, that is not the way things are. oAo; KHR belongs to the fabulous Akira Amano. ;D

* * *

><p>"Huh…where am I?"<p>

The source of the sound looked around frantically, seeing nothing but fog and mist. There didn't seem to be anyone around him, and it looked like he was the only person here.

"H-H-Hello?" The boy asked, searching for someone to appear. He was scared, of course, and he just wanted _something_ to come walking out of the mist surrounding him. Heck, if a certain Spartan baby decided to make an appearance in front of him at that very moment, he would have cried in happiness.

"Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna."

Speak of the devil.

Said boy turned around to meet his tutor, sitting on what seemed to be a bed post. Wait, a bed post? Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"Come to think of it, the fog seems to be clearing." Tsuna thought to himself, examining his now clear surroundings. The fog cleared to show him in his own bedroom. And yes, Reborn was indeed, sitting on the bed post which Tsuna had not seen the time he had spent in the foggy realm. Well, more like it was because the fog hadn't cleared. But that's beside the point.

"Dame-Tsuna. I have something to tell you. "His tutor said, as he stood up from where he was sitting, and hopped on to the bed his student was currently sitting on.

Tsuna buried his head into his hands. It was going to be bad news, definitely. Or more like it was going to be bad news to _him_, but good news to his crazy tutor. He bet Reborn had designed a special training program to "boost" his powers or something. And it was probably a torturous kind of training session.

"It's good news. To you, at least. And maybe for me as well." Reborn said, breaking the silence. Tsuna's spiky head snapped up, and looked over at his tutor. Good news? To him? That was a new one.

"Stop staring at me like that Dame-Tsuna. Do you want to hear the news or not?" The baby said, crossing his legs and cocking his gun. Tsuna gulped, and nodded. Even as a baby, Reborn was threatening.

"…You will not need to train with me anymore." Reborn said simply. Tsuna raised an eyebrow. That was certainly good news, but where was Reborn going to go?

"The Ninth has decided that you are too young to become a mafia boss, and has decided to choose a different candidate." His tutor explained. Tsuna's brown eyes widened at that. No more training? No more Reborn? No more mafia business? This…this was great! A feeling of happiness welled up in Tsuna, and he nearly burst into tears of happiness.

However.

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up!"

Tsuna yelped when he felt a certain someone's foot connect with his head, which sent him flying off the bed and on to the floor. What? Where was he? Why was Reborn still here?

"Mou Reborn, you don't have t-"Before he could finish, said baby kicked him in the head again, and the poor brunette clutched his own head in pain.

"If you didn't remember, you have a camping trip to go on today. " The baby said, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna, who was looking at him like he was some alien. Then again, he kind of was.

"R-R-Reborn! I thought you said the Vongola Ninth didn't need me anymore?" The brunette said, getting up from where he was on the floor. However, in just a few seconds, his face once again met the floor. It seems like Reborn had kicked him. Again.

"It must have been a dream…" Tsuna thought to himself. Damn and he was really hoping to live a carefree and _normal_ life. His thoughts were interrupted though, when the door slammed into the wall, scaring the shit out of Tsuna.

"TSUNA! LET US GO OFF AND SEE THE WONDERS OF THE FOREST! WHAT MAGICAL THINGS WILL WE FIND HIDDEN IN THE ASTONISHING LAND THERE?"

Reborn sighed, as he cocked his gun, and pointed it at the source of the loud intrusion.

"Giotto. Go get your stuff packed. I'm talking with your broth-"

Said boy did not want to listen to the mafia baby. He trudged across the room to Tsuna on the ground, grabbed the back of his shirt, and pulled him up, completely ignoring Reborn.

Tsuna groaned in pain. "What do you want Giotto-nii?"

"Tsuna! Pack up your stuff! We are about to start on a grand expedition into the forest and beyond!" The blonde said, as he snatched Tsuna's pack off the floor, and dropped it on the poor boy's head.

Said brunette clutched his head in pain. His head hurt even more now, thanks to Giotto-nii's deadly backpack drop. He still could not understand how he was even related to that guy! While Giotto-nii was loud, optimistic, and not to mention annoying, he was shy, useless, and he was sure he wasn't annoying! At least, not on the same level as his twin's. Giotto even had a fan club at the high school, and Tsuna could see fans stalking him everywhere. Not that his older twin minded. If anything, it always seemed like he didn't even notice the girls (and sometimes boys) fangirling/boying over him.

"Tsuna! Are you even listening?" His brother's loud voice sounded in his ears, which only irritated Tsuna even more.

Tsuna threw the backpack at him, and succeeding in knocking his poor brother over. Luckily, there was nothing inside it.

"Go away. I'll come downstairs in a minute or so." Tsuna grumbled, getting up from where he was on the floor. Giotto shrugged.

"I was just saying that if you don't hurry up, you're going to have to deal with your loyal puppy Gokudera." He said, walking out of the brunette's room.

"Gokudera would be scared to death Dame-Tsuna. You wouldn't want to make your right-hand man wait. That is not a good quality of a Vongola boss." Reborn exclaimed, jumping on to the window sill. "I've already eaten, so I'll be at the train station waiting." And with that, the baby jumped out.

"Gokudera-kun _would_ be scared…and G would probably try to kill Giotto." Tsuna thought to himself, as he got dressed.

"Tsu-kun! Hurry up and eat your breakfast and get going! Gio-kun is already eating!" His mom's voice broke his thoughts, and he immediately grabbed his pack and ran downstairs. He didn't trip on any stairs, thankfully.

"Hahahaha! Dame-Tsuna is so slowwww! Lambo-san is faster than you!" An annoying voice resonated in the dining room.

Gosh, if there was anyone more annoying than his twin, it was Lambo. With his high squeaky voice, and his annoying tactics, it was obvious that he was the most annoying in the family. He had once set fire to his homework (don't ask how), and he had had to get Yamamoto to help him get rid of the fire, using his rain flames. There had been more crazy things that had happened in his house because of Lambo, but he didn't' want to talk about it.

"You're so slow Tsuna! You should be more like your amazing older brother!"

Oh god. Here comes Giotto and his annoying speeches of the day.

Tsuna sighed. This was a typical start in the Sawada household though, and he was not very surprised when he was greeted by yet _another _annoying person-Lampo.

"Tsuna, you should be bowing down in front of my feet at this moment. My presence has graced this room. I would appreciate it i-"His little speech was interrupted though, when a cereal box crashed right into the green head of his.

"Shut up and let me eat in peace Lampo!" Giotto shouted, and before Lampo could protest, another cereal box came flying and hit him in the face.

"Nyahahaha! Lampo-nii is so slow! Lambo-san is supperrr fast compared to you! Slow poke!" Lambo laughed, as he made a grab for Tsuna's cereal box, aiming to throw it at Lampo again. Thankfully, Nana stopped him in his tracks, and placed the box back down on the table.

"Ah Tsu-kun! Reborn told me that Gokudera-kun and G-kun had already arrived at the train station. Apparently, he wants you to hurry up. Something about Gokudera banging his head over and over on the ground and G muttering death threats?" Nana explained, tilting her head at the last part. Giotto gulped at that, and grabbed Tsuna's arm.

"Let's go already!" Giotto yelled, as he grabbed his pack and Tsuna's.

Tsuna grumbled. "How about 'let go already?' I need to eat breakfast you know." But of course, he was completely ignored, and as always, his care-free mom let Giotto drag him out of the house.

"Ah! Dame-Tsuna and Baka-Giotto! Wait for Lambo-san!"

Darn and Tsuna had hoped that Lambo and Lampo were not coming along.

CampingclamsCampingclams

G grumbled, as he kicked the lamp post on the side of the road once again. Reborn had sent him outside, despite his protests, to keep a look out for Tsuna and Giotto. He hoped Lampo and Lambo were not coming, and he was _definitely _praying for flute-freak to not come as well. With him on the train, he was definitely not going to get any sleep, since all he did was play the flute. His younger twin wasn't any better. All he talked about was baseball, and he could understand his brother's dislike for that boy.

Switching back to the matter at hand, he continued searching for any signs of Giotto and Tsuna.

"Che...it's already 9:50. Those bastards better get here before 10:15." He muttered, looking down at his watch. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the head. A small pebble. He growled. No way…it couldn't be…

"Ah-ha! I see G! With his bright pink hair, you could spot him from a mile away! Now, G, as you can see, the great Lampo has appeared, so please make sure to bow as I walk down this sidewalk toward yo-" His speech was once again, interrupted, when a rock whizzed by and succeeded in giving him a little scratch on his cheek.

"Ow! What did you do that for? The great Lampo was giving his introduction speech!" Lampo protested.

"You better shut your trap. I'm already irritated as it is, and I don't need your annoying voice to make it worse." G muttered, looking past Lampo to see a bright yellow blur running to him.

"G~~~~~" The bright blur yelled, as he came charging towards G, making to glomp him. But G side stepped, and the blonde boy ended up glomping the lamp post behind G, and succeeded in giving himself a big bruise on his head.

G rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you guys to be here at 9?" He asked, giving Giotto a glare that was just about as scary as Hibari's.

"Ah. Hehheh. It wasn't my fault. I woke up at 8 you know! But my brother wouldn't wake up, so I had to wait for him!" Giotto explained, rubbing his forehead in pain. Gosh, running into the lamp post had hurt!

G raised an eyebrow at his friend's rushed explanation. He sighed, as he scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"Speaking of your brother, where is he?" G asked, looking around for a spiky brown head.

"Oh. Um. Some difficulties on the way here. He's taking care of it though, don't worry." Giotto answered, laughing nervously. G narrowed his eyes at Giotto.

"And...Where's Lambo?" G inquired. Since Lampo had come, his annoying younger brother must have come too. He was just nowhere in sight.

"Ah! Lampo-sama sees them!"

G turned to look at the direction Lampo was pointing at, and sure enough, there was a small brunette boy running towards them, with what seemed to be, Lambo sitting on his head.

"I'm so sorry! Lambo had to go pee you see, and we were already pretty far from home, and there was nowhere he could pee in privacy! So I had to find a place for him to pee, since we were pretty much just surrounded by nothing but houses, and it took us a while, but we finally found a place!" Tsuna explained quickly, panting from the exhaustion of having to run here with Lambo and two backpacks on his back.

"Lambo! Why is Tsuna carrying all your stuff?" Giotto asked, as he took off one of the backpacks on his twin's back. Tsuna sighed in relief, and muttered a small 'thanks'.

G grumbled. Lampo was laughing his ass off at Lambo. It was so annoying, and it was already 10. Hopefully, the others had arrived already while they were talking.

"Let's get a move on. We only have 15 minutes. Hopefully, you guys didn't' forget your tickets." G yelled, as he walked up the steps to the train station.

"Oh no! I left my ticket at home G! Damn, now I have to walk all the way back."

G growled, and looked over to the source of the sound. He was going to kill that guy, for sure. He was met with Giotto laughing and waving a ticket in his face.

"Just kidding~" Giotto said, laughing as he walked by G, but not without getting a smack on the head first.

"Ow! It was just a joke!" Giotto complained, rubbing his now throbbing head.

"Well, it wasn't very funny."

CampingclamsCampingclams

Reborn glared at five of them as they appeared at the top of the steps.

"You guys are late." Reborn said.

"Juudaime!"

Reborn sighed as the gray haired boy came charging from the corner where he had been crouching, and rushed forward to hug his precious Juudaime.

"Hiee! Gokudera-kun don't!" Tsuna screamed, which promptly made Gokudera stop right in front of him.

"Hai Juudaime! I will not hug you if you do not want me to! Ah! Let me help you with your luggage!" Gokudera exclaimed, as he pried the annoying cow off of Tsuna, and threw him to the side.

"Wahhh! Aho-dera! Lambo-san will kill you now!" Lambo screamed, pulling out grenades from his puffy hair. He was stopped though, when someone picked him and put him on his shoulder.

"Lambo! TO THE EXTREME! Why are you late? That is not EXTREME! And throwing grenades is not EXTREME either! COME LAMBO! GRAB YOUR BAGS AND LET'S SIT OVER THERE WITH MY EXTREME BROTHER KNUCKLE!" A gray-haired boxer yelled, as he walked over to where Knuckle was sitting, reading a bible.

"Turf-top! Don't yell so loud! You dumbass!" Gokudera growled, taking out his dynamites. "Do not worry Juudaime! I will get rid of that idiot, and will ensure you a nice and peaceful train ride!"

Tsuna reached out and grabbed Gokudera. "G-G-Gokudera-kun! It's fine! D-d-don't kill him!" He said, stopping Gokudera.

"Well, if Juudaime says so…"Gokudera muttered, albeit, a little reluctantly. "Well, anyhow, come Juudaime! We have 10 minutes left to wait, so let's go over there!" He exclaimed, dragging poor Tsuna along with him.

Giotto laughed at Gokudera's puppy dog love towards his younger brother. He was glad G wasn't like that with him. If anything, G was like a rabid bulldog that was just waiting to bite his head off someday. Giotto gulped at that thought.

Suddenly, he heard music come from the stairs behind him, and he smiled. Ugetsu was here!

"Ugetsu!" Giotto exclaimed, rushing over to the steps to find his friend playing the flute. Behind him was his younger brother, Yamamoto, smiling cheerfully when he caught sight of Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Ha-Ha. Looks like you guys are already here!" Yamamoto said, as we walked past Giotto and G.

"Gah! Baseball-freak! Why are you here?" Gokudera shouted, growling as Yamamoto slung his arm around him.

"Ha-ha. Isn't this exciting Gokudera? We're going camping together!" The cheerful boy said, ignoring Gokudera's protests.

"Juudaime does not need your annoying presence here! Scram Base-ball freak!" But said boy just laughed at Gokudera, and sat down next to Tsuna, which only pissed Gokudera off even more.

"Che. Flute-freak, why are you here?" G muttered, glaring at said boy. Giotto couldn't help but laugh at the similarities between G and his younger brother.

The boy didn't' seem to hear G though, and continued playing his flute.

"Ugetsu you dumbass! Can you hear me?" G shouted, growling when the boy turned around and smiled at them.

"Ah sorry G. I was too caught up in learning my new flute song! Hopefully, I'll be able to play it when we're at the camp site." Ugetsu said, pissing G off even more.

"Everyone! Listen up! The train is here, so move your asses and let's go!" Reborn shouted, stopping G from yelling at Ugetsu. G grumbled, taking Giotto's bags and his, and walked off. Giotto smiled.

"Haha! Thanks for taking my bags G!" Giotto shouted, but at hearing that, G promptly dropped Giotto's bags on the floor and walked off.

"Hey! G! That's mean!" Giotto shouted, as he ran up to get his bag, and walked into the train grumbling.

"Ah! Reborn, where's Hibari –san and Chrome? And their creepy brothers…" Tsuna asked, mumbling the last part. Reborn kicked Tsuna's head.

"Don't ask stupid questions Dame-Tsuna. Get a move on." The baby said, settling himself in Tsuna's hair. Tsuna grumbled, and picked up his bags, ignoring Lambo, who was screaming at him to give him candy. Luckily, Knuckle had some, and shut him up with it.

When everyone was in the train, Reborn took out a mike from nowhere, and yelled at everyone to "sit their sorry asses down".

"We will be leaving for the forest now. If you guys get hungry, sucks for you. If you guys get thirsty, sucks for you. If you guys need to go the bathroom, there's one in the back. But there's only one, so sucks for you if there's a line. Anyway, enjoy your ride there." Reborn finished, as he settled down next to Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed. Well, this was a _great_ start to the trip.

* * *

><p>My failed attempts at humor. owo; orz.<p>

Well anyhow, remember to read and review! ;D


End file.
